True love at last
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Rachel/ ran calls Jimmy/ shinichi and confesses, but Jimmy still Conan dosen't answer and hangs up. Rachel now thinks Jimmy dosen't love her, then things get worst when her dad gose on a trip and Rachel is left alone. Ai then makes the antidoet, will Jimmy/Shinichi make it in time to Rachel/ran? BLUE ROZE
1. A Love That Must Wait

Conan was in his room with a big smile, he had finally caught and arrested the Black organization. And now Ai was at home making the antidote to the poison of APTX 4869. Conan couldn't wait to get back to his on body, so he could finally tell Rachel his felling in his own voice, and not his bowtie. Then there was a crashing sound outside, Conan got up and ran out side. Rachel was on the floor with a broken vase next to her. Conan went to Rachel to see if she was fine, Rachel was on the floor crying. She look up to Conan and still was crying.

"Conan…" She whispers, Rachel then hug Conan, she held onto him for dear life, Conan blush a little but he held Rachel too.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Conan ask, Rachel cried into Conan shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand." Rachel said, but she still held onto Conan.

"I can try." Conan said, Conan then notice a phone on the floor.

"I was trying to call Jimmy, but instead of him answering. It was some girl." Rachel said, Conan began to freak out. But then he remember that his phone didn't ring and he comb down a little. "I think he's cheating on me." Rachel said, Conan rub Rachel back.

"You probably just called a wrong number," Conan said, "Why don't you try calling him again?" Conan suggested Rachel smiled.

"You're right," Rachel said, she then let go of Conan and stood up, "I'll call him right now." Rachel said, Conan began to freak out a little, he then sees the broken vase.

"Maybe you should clean the mess up first." Conan said while pointing to the broken vase, Rachel look down and nodded.

"Oh, okay right." Rachel said, she then pick up the mess while Conan went into his room and got his phone. He then went outside, no one was out there so Conan was save. After Rachel finish cleaning she got her cell phone, which was a gift from Jimmy. Rachel then took the phone and called Jimmy, he pick up almost as soon as Rachel called.

"Hello?" Conan said through his bowtie.

"Hi Jimmy." Rachel said Conan smiled with relive.

"Oh, hey Rachel how are you?" Conan ask, Rachel smiled.

"Just fine, I thought I would call you that's all." Rachel said, Jimmy smiled and they began to talk about random stuff. Then about half and hour later they were about to hang up.

"Well, I have to go." Jimmy said, Rachel felt her heart beat go faster.

"Wait Jimmy, I have to ask you something." Rachel said, Jimmy listen. "I have something to tell you." Rachel said, Jimmy could feel his checks heating up. "Its that…I…I," Rachel took a deep breath. "I love you." Rachel said, Jimmy felt his checks exploiting with blush, Rachel also was blushing. "So, do you…..love me?" Rachel ask, she felt her heart going faster, this was a moment that would either break her heart, or make her heart leap with joy. Jimmy was dumb struck with this question, he didn't know what to say. He was about to say that he love her too, but he then remembered the promise he made to himself the promise to tell Rachel how he felt about her in his own voice. But Jimmy didn't know how to answer Rachel, he couldn't tell her that he didn't love her. So he did the only thing he could do, he hang up. Rachel heard the Phone hung up, Rachel look at it. "Did I accidently hang up?" Rachel thought, she then tried to call the Jimmy again, but his phone was turn off. Rachel could feel the tears go down her checks, "He didn't love me after all." Rachel said, she then drop the phone and began to cry on the couch. Richard was already in bed up stares so he didn't hear anything.

Conan hung up the phone and turn it off, he felt like he stab himself in the chest. Hi heart had broke a little, he wanted to call back and tell her yes. But he didn't he then walk up the stares, he open the door and felt his heart break again at the sight in front of him. Rachel was crying on the couch, her hands were covering her face but the tears still fell down her checks. Conan walk to his room, but Rachel notice him.

"Conan," She called out, Conan stop he didn't look at Rachel though he couldn't. "Am I an idiot?" Rachel ask Conan felt his heart break, as much as he didn't want to he turn around. But he still didn't look at her in the eyes. Conan then walk up to Rachel, he still didn't look at Rachel, Rachel then kept on crying. "I was stupid to think that Jimmy could love me, I mean he can have any girl he wants, why would he chose me out of all of them, he probably with Blond hair girl with a lot of money." Rachel sob, she then continuo to cry as Conan was force to watch. He then turn around and ran into his room, he couldn't look at Rachel, all he could do was hope that Ai made the antidote soon, before he loses Rachel forever.

OKAY, SO A LOT OF YOU PROBABLBLY WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT NOW, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KICK-ASS I PROMISE. BUT CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORYS, AND THEY ALL ARE DIFFERENT AND THEY DON'T HAVE A BEGINNING THAT WILL MAKE YOU WANT TO KILL ME. I PROMISE, SO I'LL WRITE MORE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. True love at long last

For the next week Rachel really seem depress, she didn't want to do anything but be alone in her room. She would only stay in her room and try to call Jimmy, he didn't answer. Rachel also tried to texts him, call him, and everything. But he didn't answer, then Rachel would cry herself to sleep with a picture of Rachel and Jimmy at tropical land. Then if that wasn't worst, winter break started and Richard left to go on a trip to god knows where. Conan was really worried about Rachel she wouldn't eat, or visit friends or really do anything at all. Conan was scared that Rachel was suicidal, he made sure to be around her at all times. He even listen to Rachel in the shower in case she tried to kill herself in the bathtub. But Rachel was fine thankfully, then on Christmas evening around 8:00 Jimmy got a call, it was Ai.

"Jimmy come quick, I made the antidote!" Ai said excitedly, Jimmy smiled as well.

"Really? I'll be there in 10 min." Conan said, he then grab his coat and began to run outside. Just as he left Rachel came out of her room, she look into Conan room and notice that he was gone. She felt more tears come down her face, she was alone no friends, her family wasn't there, and Jimmy wasn't there. The man she love would never be there.

"He didn't care about me" Rachel said, "He didn't care enough to at least to tell me he didn't feel the same way." Rachel cried, she then went into the office and look outside. It was snowing and on the street was a lovely couple. They were laughing about something and then they kiss passionately. Rachel then a mental picture came into Rachel mind. It was herself and Jimmy there in the snow, kissing and saying that they love each other. Rachel cried some more and then she turn around and saw the door that lead outside to the roof.

Conan ran quickly to Dr. Agasa place, when he got in he was shock to see Ai as a teenager in a lab coat and maroon shirt and skirt.

"So, are the effects permanent?" Conan ask with a grin, Ai return with a similar grin.

"You beat, you can tell because I didn't have a fever or a cold at all." Ai said, Jimmy nodded in agreement Jimmy then went into the other room and put on a over size white button up shirt and large blue pants. Then Dr. Agasa appeared holding a see through cup with a pink liquid in it. Conan then took the cup and smiled, he then drank it every last drop. Then Jimmy felt his skin on fire again, he then drop the cup and feel down. No one was worried for it was perfectly natural, then Jimmy smiled before he black out. Soon he would be able to see Rachel and tell her his feelings. Then about 20 min later Jimmy woke up. He look down and smiled, for his clothes fit perfectly. He got up and notice that he was as healthy as a horse. Then Jimmy got up and grab a dark blue jacket that match his pants and put it on. He quickly put on a red bowtie and he then began to run outside. Ai and Dr Agasa didn't bother asking, they knew what Jimmy was doing.

Jimmy had only one thought on his mind, to get to Rachel. He then made it to Rachel house in 5 min, since he was older and faster it took less time to get to Rachel house. Once he got there he caught his breath, he then clime up the stares. He makes it to the top and he open the door to the office. Rachel wasn't there, Jimmy look around the house but he couldn't find her. Jimmy look around and he then saw that the door that lead to the roof was open. Then a fear suddenly appeared in him, "Oh no, Rachel might jump off the roof!" Jimmy thought, he then ran up the stares and through the door. He walk through another flight of stares until he finally made it to the top. He slam another door open and he saw that Rachel was dangerously near the edge.

"Rachel!" Jimmy shouted in shock, Rachel turn around by Jimmy voice.

"Jimmy….." Rachel whisper, she then began to cry. "Bye." Rachel said, she then turn around and took a step off the edge.

"No, Rachel!" Jimmy yelled, he then ran and jump to catch Rachel. Jimmy didn't care if he would have fallen with her, he had to try and save the women he love dearly. Rachel closed her eyes, and every thing went white.

Rachel waited to fell the grown, but it never came. Rachel open her eyes and she saw that she wasn't falling at all. She look up and saw that Jimmy had caught her, he was on the grown barely holding on. Jimmy then pulled Rachel up with a little bite of trouble but he did it. Once Jimmy got Rachel up and laid her on the grown Jimmy brought her up and held her dearly. Rachel felt her heart go faster again, but Rachel tried to push Jimmy away even if she didn't want to. But Jimmy had a hard grip on her and he wouldn't let go of her that easily, he final had his true love and he wouldn't let go for life.

"Jimmy, let me go please." Rachel beg but Jimmy gave her one more hug and then he let go. Rachel felt tears that were threatening to fall down, but she held them up. "What do you want Jimmy, why didn't you let me fall?" Rachel ask, Jimmy look at her lovingly, he then grab her hand lovingly.

"Because, I love you Rachel" Jimmy said to her, he finally said it Jimmy felt a wait that was on his shoulder suddenly lifted up. Rachel heard this and her heart leap with the sound of those words coming out of his lips. "Rachel, I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to tell you with my real voice right in front of you." Jimmy said to Rachel, he had save Rachel, he had to fight for her now. Rachel look at Jimmy, his eyes glowed with a lovely shade of blue that Rachel always loved.

"But Jimmy, where have you been. When I need you the most, When my life was in danger, or when I need you to comfort me?" Rachel yelled at him as the tears came down, Jimmy look down with a look as if he had a truth to tell her, and indeed he did.

"I was there Rachel, I was in front of your eyes the whole time, with a disguise which even I would have ever guess." Jimmy said, "I was Conan." He said, Rachel look at him with a disbelieve look on her face.

"But….how I mean that's impossible." Rachel said, but Jimmy look at her seriously.

"Do you remember that night that I disappeared, well I was following this guy in black? I saw them do a ransom with some company owner smuggling some guns and drugs." Jimmy started, Rachel listen. "Well I was wreck less and one of the guy snuck up behind me and they nock me out. They were going to kill me, but then one of them gave me a untested drug called APTX 4869. Then I, well shrunk into Conan and then I move in with you and Richard to help get leads on the black organization." Jimmy finish, Rachel look at him with wild eyes, how could have that been?

"Where's your prove Mr. Detective?" Rachel ask, Jimmy smiled his famous grin that he gave when he solve a case. Jimmy pulled out some glasses that were Conan, he then put them on and look at Rachel. Rachel gasped when she saw Jimmy look exactly like Conan, Jimmy hope that Rachel could see the resemblance. Rachel reach out her hand and rub Jimmy check lightly and more tears fell down her checks. "Then why?" Rachel ask, "Why did you let me go through all of that if you knew that I love you and miss you deeply!" Rachel yelled, Jimmy look at her with a sad look.

"It was to protect you Rachel, if the men in black ever knew that I was alive they would have killed all of my friend, family, and you." Jimmy said, he then took Rachel hand and rub it softly Rachel look at Jimmy. "But there wasn't a day that I felt guilty and I wanted to tell you that I was right in front of you and that you didn't need to worry. But I still protected you through all of it as Conan." Jimmy said as he got closer to Rachel face, Rachel got closer as well. "But I promise I'll never leave you, not ever again." Jimmy said, as he got closer, Rachel look into his bright blue eyes, they were determine and serious. Rachel look deep into them, and she trusted him 100%. Rachel smile a smile that would make the most heartless people fall in love with, Rachel move up closer as well and they kept on getting closer.

"Jimmy…." Rachel whispered, and Jimmy held onto her which sent chills down her back. Rachel reach up her hand and felt Jimmy check, as if to see if it was real or not, it was. Then for the first time they kiss a loving, sweet, tender kiss like as if they were lovers that meat for the first time in years and they needed that kiss to tell them that it was real.

After a min, but what felt like hours for them they stop to catch their breath. Rachel felt some more chills go down her back, so did Jimmy. Jimmy then look at her with caring eyes as he held her. Rachel then shiver in the cold snow, realizing how cold it was for the first time. Jimmy saw this and pick her up bridal style Rachel wrap her arms around his neck for support and warmth. Jimmy then cared Rachel down the step and into her home, and closing the door so it would freeze as well of course. Once Jimmy got inside he cared Rachel into her room and laid her down on the ground, Jimmy then reach for something in his pocket. He then pulled out a small box's that was wrap in white wrapping paper and had a red bow on it, Jimmy handed it to Rachel.

"What's this?" Rachel ask as she took the box's from Jimmy and look at it.

"It's a present for you," Jimmy said smoothly "You know, for Christmas." Jimmy then sat down on the floor by Rachel and watch a she open the gift. Rachel unwrap the gift and found a card under it, Rachel open the card and read it, it read:

_Dear Rachel, _

_I hope you like the present, for this gift stands for itself and my heart. Its been in my family for at least 10 generations, it is given to the eldest daughter in the kudo family, or it is given to the eldest son lover. So please except this gift, it is yours forever, even if you don't want it, like my heart it still belongs to you and only you. _

_Love forever,_

_Jimmy Kudo _

Rachel was touch by Jimmy words, she then open the box's and she gasp. In the box's was a silver chain necklace that had a large and beautiful blue sapphire that was shape like a heart on it.

"Oh, Jimmy its beautiful." Rachel said, she then pick it up carefully and look at. Jimmy smile at her reaction, it really was beautiful that was for sure.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy ask, but the answer was obvious.

"Jimmy, its so beautiful. The most prettiest thing I have ever seen." Rachel said, Jimmy brighten up with the words that Rachel said. Rachel look at it some more, she turn it to the side and saw something. "What's this?" Rachel ask as she began to pick at a white circle on the side of it. Jimmy look at her with curious eyes, then he nearly fainted when Rachel split the heart shape jewel in half. Then Rachel then look confuse. "Jimmy who are these people" Rachel ask, Jimmy wonder what she was talking about, but Rachel then showed what she was looking at to Jimmy and Jimmy smile.

It turn out that the necklace was a locket. In it was a picture of a man and women standing next to each other, it was obvious that they were a couple. The man look exactly like Jimmy, except with some green eyes. The women had the same beautiful blue eyes that Jimmy had and the same grin that Jimmy did when he solve a case.

"Jimmy, look there's also some writing on the other side." Rachel pointed to, Jimmy look at it and read it out loud.

_You know who I am _

_Only you understand_

_What's it like to be me_

_See more than what you see_

_I will always love you, _

_And for the one that found this poem,_

_Is a true Kudo_

_With a kin eye for details one truth prevails_

_From,_

_Detective Jamie Kudo_

Jimmy eyes widen when he read the last part, so did Rachel.

"Jimmy, did you get your detective skills from your great grandmother?" Rachel ask in shock, Jimmy look at the locket to be sure and he nodded his head.

"I think so, and look she looks a little like me with the blue eyes and my grin." Jimmy said, while pointing to his great mother. Rachel then took the locket and held it to her heart.

"I love it Jimmy." Rachel said, she then took the necklace and put it on, it fit perfectly. Rachel then grab Jimmy by his jacket and pulled him down on the bed. Rachel then bent down and kiss him, Jimmy kiss back and he rub his hand all over Rachel back. Then they made love to each other as for that was the day that Jimmy and Rachel became real lovers. For all eternity they would still fall for each other, and would never stop.


End file.
